


I Know You

by brdbee



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M, happy birthday bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson finds a reason to break his own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstein/gifts).



Jackson knew it almost immediately. Not before when he admired groups from another country, and not when he listened to the music. At the time he was just star struck, amazed at how much dedication was there to bring out good things. Things people enjoyed. No. He knew it when he was face to face with her, knew it when the soft hand was suddenly in his after he gave a bow so low he heard his spine pop in protest. It's not that he hadn't acknowledged the fact that she was beautiful before. It was that suddenly it meant so much more. Her eyes were framed by the layers of eyeliner that only made her look a different kind of beautiful. He knew that even with a bare face she would still knock the breath out of him. 

For once in his life, Jackson was tongue tied. He thought back to all the people and idols he had met recently and none of them had made him lose his wits like this. Sure, he was shy at first with some people but soon had witty comments bubbling up his chest and out of his mouth that made him friends with everyone quickly. He could tell she was busy, however, he knew that this moment when they got to meet was just one of those moments that the world could fill into an empty pocket of space where either something happened or it didn't. And Jackson... well Jackson was at the right place at the right time. 

Before she could turn around and leave him behind he asked for her number, his cheeks flaring red immediately. He had just made himself sound sleazy, he was sure of it, yet she smiled at him and offered both of her hands, palms cupped together in a gesture he took a moment to really understand. When he had, he hastily brought his phone out of his pocket, placing it gently on her palms. 

"Sometimes I can't answer calls," she said, her voice polite as she tapped her name into the screen. "So texting might be an easier way to become closer, saeng." She was about to hand back the phone to him when she suddenly stopped, holding the phone away from her and snapping a picture of her face. Jackson was sure it would be the most beautiful one he had ever saved. The only exception would be his mom at this point. 

"Ye..yes," Jackson nodded, gripping his phone tightly once it was handed back to him and glancing down at the new contact profile on the screen. He frowned slightly at the "noona" attached to the end of the contact name, but he could change it himself later. When he was alone. "Thank you." He bowed once more as she waved at him, her body turning gracefully, the hair on her head bouncing slightly despite the fact that it was so short. Jackson definitely knew something had changed.

The text messages he started sending were completely innocent ones. At first he just wanted to make sure Gain didn't forget about him. He addressed her as Gain noona in them, just because he wanted to say her name too and he wasn't sure if she would think it was rude to do it without the honorary term for her. She didn't respond to his messages quickly at first, and he hated to admit that it somewhat irritated him. He wanted to be the center of her attention, just like she suddenly seemed to be to him too whenever he was outside of his GOT7 activities. He had to make sure he was doing his best to keep his responsibilities training after all.

_TO Gain: Gain noona! Did you have a good day today? Did your schedules treat you well? Did you eat something great?_

He waited a few minutes before his phone buzzed on the table, and he grabbed it quickly before whoever was sitting across from him at the moment had the chance to. He probably wouldn't hear the end of it if they found out there was something he was pinning after already. Specially someone that seemed impossible to grasp so far.

_TO Jackson: They were fine._

Jackson couldn't claim he was an expert in the way Gain acted yet but he had found that there was a certain tone to her text messages that would give away hints about how she was feeling. It took some time for him to understand all of the habits but when he did he made sure not to forget them. Gain usually had at least one funny story to share, or a complaint about how everything had been a little bit too ordinary that day for her taste.

_TO Gain: Was your dad a king for a day?_

It was too late to take it back, his thumb had sent the message before he could stop himself.  
  
_TO Jackson: Huh._

_TO Gain: He must have been to make a princess like you._

She doesn't text back, but he hopes that wherever she is, he at least made her laugh. He hadn't thought of dating in a long time, not since he broke up with his previous girlfriend but he felt slightly selfish as feelings started to bloom in his chest. He still wanted to earn as much money as possible before finding a girl he could take care of, but what if the girl he fell in love with didn't want to be taken care of? What if she was independent and they both knew that they just had to take care of each other in a different way. 

Gain nooona could be like that. From everything he knew about her, there were a few things he was sure of. She was both soft and fierce, kind and harsh, and goofy when she was with her friends. And ever since he found her Instagram the only thing he could notice was how the angles of her pictures were bad. They were bad but they were genuine pictures, ones she took because she was in the moment, or because she might have thought that she looked exceptionally good that day. Jackson thought that was her all the time and he was sure that if they ever spent more than ten minutes together he wouldn't be able to put down his phone. 

The rest of the time he felt foolish. Silly for sitting around during his breaks in work and just thinking and thinking about her nonstop. He felt foolish because he was sure he was the only one that was having these restless nights where he tossed and turned and felt his chest squeeze with both hope and despair when he thought about what they talked about that day. That was until someone finally noticed he was acting like a lovesick puppy. When someone finally told him to get it together because the person he had feelings for probably wasn't reciprocating them. So he was surprised when he got a text message in the middle of the night after days and days of holding himself back from texting Gain.

_TO Jackson: Are you okay?_

His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, and he turned over on his bed, biting his lip and wishing he didn't have the notification that said he had read a text message on. He glanced at the time on his screen and sat up, staring at the words and sighing. The truth was he hadn't been okay. Not since he was discouraged from pursuing his sudden feelings. Now the question was just whether or not he could be honest about it because he new that if he decided to tell her how he was feeling he would spill every frustration inside of him.

_TO Gain: Hey, noona?_

_TO Jackson: mm_

_TO Gain: Want to hang out?_

He held his breath as he waited for an answer, letting it out slowly when he heard the ping of his phone saying he had received a text message, and he looked down at it, smiling when he saw an address and a time along with a smiling emoji. After sending back an emoji himself, he laid back and stretched. This time they would finally be able to spend more than just a few minutes together where all that happened was him talking his head off and Gain smiling to herself.

Later on when he arrived at the address he was surprised to see it led him to the door of an apartment. He stood awkwardly in front of it for a few minutes, glancing at the time on his phone just to make sure he wasn't here too early and knocked the door when he decided he absolutely didn't care if he seemed too eager. Five minutes early meant five minutes more at her side and that was what he wanted most at the moment. Time with her. 

When the door opened he was greeted with that gentle smile he had grown to love and appreciate more and more every time Gain posted a picture. Her short hair was freshly cut, he could tell because her bangs hung in a choppier way on her forehead and he knew it would take her a few days before it finally settled around her. He wasn't sure what he should do, so he bowed his head once, only slightly as he mumbled a quiet greeting. The truth was that as soon as he saw her lips curve into that cat smile of hers he wanted to jump and wrap his arms tightly around her. 

He stepped inside when Gain motioned with her arm, glancing around and smiling when he immediately saw different things that showed him who Gain was when she wasn't under the public eye, which was one of the only sides he got to see. Maybe tonight he would finally be able to see closer into who she really was inside. He waited by the threshold, letting Gain step in front of him and walking behind her when she led the way inside. 

"Take off your shoes, will you?" She said quietly, pointing to slippers that were on the floor. "Make yourself at home. Take off your jacket. Um... anything you need."

Jackson grinned to himself, nodding as he slipped off his shoes and he was grateful over the fact that he had been slightly obsessive today as he got better because it meant that he had put on fresh socks, fresh everything. He definitely didn't want to bother Gain with the smell that sometimes came from his feet. 

He shrugs off his jacket and drapes it around the arm of the couch where Gain is sitting, looking at the coffee table in front of her and grinning when he sees it covered with boxes of take out, chips, and a lot of soft drinks. He takes her suggestion to make himself at home almost too literally, jumping over the back of it and bouncing slightly as he lands on it, reaching immediately for a soda and popping it open. Just like the bottles in the can he can feel cheesy comments bubbling up inside his chest, threatening to come out to make him a foolish idiot in front of Gain.

"Is this all for me?" Jackson asked, raising his eyebrows at her, his mouth splitting into a wide grin when she winks at him. 

"I thought if we wanted to get to know each other, it might just take a few hours," Gain said, scooting to the opposite side of the couch and reaching for a drink herself. "And it just so happens that we have an entire day and part of the night if you would like."

He swallowed at her words. He was a young man after all, and he couldn't exactly be blamed for the thoughts that crossed his mind. It wasn't as if he was going to act upon them. He had other ways to take care of himself, he had been stupid enough to say that much when they kept pestering him during one of the many shows he guested in. 

"Let's start," Jackson said instead, crossing his legs underneath him and turning enough on the couch so he could face her. "First things first. Your favorite color?"

He trusted her too easily, answering all her questions and laughing loudly at the impromptu jokes she made about his stories. He loved her sense of humor and the way she lowered her voice when she was speaking of something that was a bit too personal or about her worries about the future. And Jackson loved the way she moved her hand to squeeze his arm, or shove him playfully in the middle of stories about living in a dorm with a bunch of teenage boys. 

"Thanks for letting me come here," Jackson finally said after a long comfortable pause in the middle of their conversation. "I didn't know this was where we were going to be but, it makes me happy that you've trusted me enough to come inside of your home."

"It's because I want to be friends," Gain said, sitting up and focusing her beautiful eyes on his. "Because... those few days you didn't text to ask about my day... I missed you somehow... Even though... We've never been alone together like this longer than a few minutes and in front of prying eyes."

Jackson set down the box of takeout that was on his hands down on the table, wiping his lips with a napkin, his eyebrows pulling together in concentration. They both looked at each other and Jackson, tentatively and slowly, reached for her hand, wrapping both of his hands around it and grinning at how it was the perfect temperature. He was happy with her words, but he also had to be careful with what he said, he had to do his best to control the words that were threatening to come out his mouth. 

"Noona," he said carefully. "The truth is... I... I-" he cut off suddenly, trying to stop himself from stuttering. "I mean, I liked you as soon as I saw you. And I mean, who wouldn't? You're a knockout."

A knockout? Really? His words were rushing out of his mouth quickly and he was worried that he wouldn't give himself the chance to pronounce words completely and correctly because sometimes he was still misunderstood as he tried to say something in a language that wasn't his own. 

"But it was just a... a crush that didn't really stem from much but your pretty looks," he continued. "And isn't that how everyone is? Isn't that how everyone starts? It's just that after today, I have actual reasons." He continued, moving one of his hands to the front of his face to hide it shyly. "I know you better know, and I just want you to know that none of this is going to go away. So... nooona... no. Gain," he took a deep breath at what he said. "Prepare yourself for what might happen."

"Mm," Gain allowed herself a small smile, and pulled her hands away from him, standing from the couch.

The next morning when his alarm wakes Jackson he groans, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on his bed with a sniff. The memories from the day he spent before come rushing back and he's terrified for a second that he didn't really spend one of the best days of his life with Gain. He hears the sounds of the rest of the dorm waking up, and he pushes himself off the bed to get in the shower before everyone else can beat him to it. 

When they arrive to the site he looks around, making eye contact with everyone and suddenly he catches sight of a familiar smile and eyes that are watching him carefully. He can't help the grin that pulls at the corner of his lips and his eyes curve into small crescents when Gain turns, looking back to wink at him. He isn't sure, but he thinks she might just give him a chance one day.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for Dee! Maybe some of you GOT7 & BEG fans will read this, suddenly think it's a brilliant idea and write more fics for this ship ^^


End file.
